There Is A Moment
by thelilacfield
Summary: Kurt gets home one night, trailing fabric samples and an umbrella that sends water all over the floor when he shakes the clinging raindrops off it, to find Blaine lying on the sofa, staring abstractly up at the ceiling with both his hands over his swelling belly.


**Note:** Hopelessly self-indulgent fluff and general domesticity. Give me a break, okay, I'm very ill.

**Warnings:** M-preg, extreme cavity-inducing fluffiness

* * *

There Is A Moment

****"Blaine!" Someone shoves at his shoulder and he makes a soft noise of protest, burrowing deeper into the covers and tugging the blankets over his head. "Blaine, you're going to be late for your dance class!" Something soft but undeniably heavy comes crashing down on his head and Blaine jerks upright, seeing Kurt standing there, the corners of his mouth quivering with a suppressed smile and a pillow in hand.

"What the hell, Kurt?!" Blaine shouts. "Just let me sleep, sweetie, please. I'll make up the dance work later, but I'm so tired. Just for today?"

Kurt lays a hand over his forehead, face creasing with worry. "Are you okay?" he asks softly. "You're not ill or anything, are you? I can stay home and look after you if you want me to."

"No, go to work, you love your job," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around his pillow. "They work us really hard at NYADA, I'll have a nap day then I'll get some coffee tonight and learn the new choreography from Tina."

"Okay, Mr. Lazy Bones," Kurt says with a soft giggle, bending over to kiss Blaine's forehead. "Take care of yourself, I'll be back at half five to make dinner. Have fun." He nuzzles his nose against Blaine's, eyes sparkling happily, enhanced by the three cups of coffee he's already had to wake up. "My sleepy little baby."

Blaine lazily extracts his arms from his blanket cocoon to wrap them around Kurt's shoulders and pull him down for a kiss. "If you are actually ill, and you sticking your tongue in my mouth gets me sick, I am never kissing you again," Kurt warns, but it doesn't stop him from leaning down for another long kiss before he kisses the tip of Blaine's nose one more time and leaves with a cheerful wave and a caffeinated skip in his step.

Blaine spends the entire day napping and watching films on his laptop, balanced on his chest with his head propped up on a pillow, only pausing to text Tina when she breaks for lunch and tell her he has a serious case of the flu so she won't tell him off for staying at home to sleep. Around three o'clock, a serious craving for soup hits, and he drags himself out of bed, barefoot and in his baggy pyjamas with his hair loose and wild from sleeping most of the day, to make himself a can of tomato soup, humming to himself as he butters himself five slices of bread to eat alongside his lunch.

"Hi baby," comes a whisper, drawing him from a half-awake half-asleep state to see Kurt kneeling next to him, smiling sweetly. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Scrambled eggs," Blaine says groggily, responding to the call of his stomach. "And can you make me toast soldiers too?" He hears Kurt laugh.

"Okay, honey," Kurt breathes, kissing his forehead. Blaine smiles and curls into the bed as he listens to Kurt singing softly as he cooks for them.

* * *

Three more weeks go by in the same way. Blaine spends his weekend buried in their bed, with Kurt occasionally coming in to join him, cuddling him and pressing his face into Blaine's hair, grinning and pleased that it remains ungelled all the time, with Blaine too exhausted in the mornings to contemplate slicking it back. Blaine gets home every night, after Ms. July yelling at him for not putting the effort into the dance routines, to crawl beneath the blankets and wait for Kurt to get home and laugh at him, make dinner and sit down beside him to watch mindless television and kiss his temple.

Kurt continues making him food as he asks, though he sometimes raises his eyebrows when he asks for something particularly fattening, or multiple dishes in the same meal. Mostly, he eats with Blaine, but occasionally refrains and sips coffee when Blaine's eating eggs and bacon in the morning.

"Kurt, oh my God, you have to stop feeding me every time I ask for it!" Blaine yells one early Saturday morning, when he's dragged himself out of bed to shower and shave before returning to the warm cocoon. "I gained five pounds! Do you know what Ms. July will do to me if she notices I'm gaining weight before the winter recital?!"

Kurt peers into the bathroom, still wearing his pyjamas, the hems of the trousers dragging over the floor, his hair loose, looking young and happy and bright for the early morning, fingers wrapped around his coffee mug like it's some sort of lifeline.

"Honey, it's nothing to worry about," he soothes. "Seriously, it's normal. Everyone gains weight in their freshman year, it's stressful. It's why you've been so tired and hungry all the time lately." He looks down at the slight bulge of Blaine's belly and smiles. "I like it, anyway. I want to use it as a pillow."

Blaine smiles cheerfully at his boyfriend, and crosses the room to wrap his arms around Kurt, kissing him softly, feeling Kurt's fingertips dance over his stomach and shivering at the caresses. "Bedroom, then breakfast," he murmurs. Kurt smiles and sweeps Blaine into his arms, making Blaine squeak in shock, then nuzzle his face into the warmth of Kurt's chest. "You're so warm," he says sleepily.

"Ah-ah, mister, you're not allowed to fall asleep, you're the one who said bedroom," Kurt scolds, a glint in his eye as Blaine winks and slides his hand up Kurt's sides beneath his shirt.

They can't get to their bedroom and slam the door firmly shut fast enough.

* * *

Kurt gets home one night, trailing fabric samples and an umbrella that sends water all over the floor when he shakes the clinging raindrops off it, to find Blaine lying on the sofa, staring abstractly up at the ceiling with both his hands over his swelling belly. Despite exercising and cutting down the amount of food he allowed Kurt to feed him, Blaine's been steadily gaining weight for close to four months now, and whines almost daily over the fact that he doesn't fit into his favourite jeans or his favourite cardigan looks ridiculous, stretched over his stomach.

"Hi, did you have a nice day with the devil incarnate?" Kurt jokes, hanging up his coat and stuffing his umbrella into the bright red holder by the door. "Blaine? Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

Kurt's head snaps up to look at Blaine, who has a small, incredulous, sweet smile on his face, his eyes bright and his hands gliding over the bump pushing against his shirt. "Kurt, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby. That's why I've been so tired and hungry and gaining weight. Because I'm pregnant. You knocked me up."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks, leaping across the room to place a hand over Blaine's belly. "How far gone are you?"

"Five months," Blaine whispers, threading his fingers through Kurt's. "It must've been the sex over the counter the night we moved in. I guess we didn't realise because I never really had any morning sickness."

"I love you so much," Kurt says, blinking away sudden tears and kissing Blaine hard, gripping him tight with one hand and rubbing the other over his bump. "I love you and our baby."

"I love you too," Blaine says, eyes shining with unadulterated joy. "I love our family."

* * *

Hope you like it! And I can't really pay your dental bills, but I'm very sorry for any inconvenience caused ;)


End file.
